Royal Behavior
Royal Behavior is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Winx Club, and the 59th episode overall. It was preceded by The Mermaid Queen and followed by Dark Sky. Plot Baltor and the Trix attack the planet Asparo for its magic treasures. Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla return to Alfea. Griselda gets angry at them upon return, but Bloom tells her about the spell Baltor put on Layla. Stella meets up with them in Faragonda's office, where, following Faragonda's instructions, Layla uses her Enchantix Fairy Dust to break Baltor's sell and restore her eyesight. Though not unaffected by the happy moment, Griselda breaks it up by making the Winx clean up the library as punishment for skipping class, phoning fake illness, and using pixies to impersonate fairies. It is the thousandth anniversary of Eraklyon, and Sky wants to announce to the whole world that Bloom is his girlfriend. However due to the Winx's punishment Bloom might not be able to hang with him. Baltor and the Trix reach the enchanted scrolls of Asparo, which Baltor intends to absorb. However, he becomes distracted by an image of Bloom, to which Icy thinks he is in love with her and calls her a loser. Baltor says he's studying her because she is an enemy they don't want to underestimate. Faragonda puts up a barrier around Alfea, and tells everyone that Baltor attacked Asparo and might target Alfea soon. She says no one can leave or enter the school without authorization from Griselda. The Winx's detention involves dusting and shelving all the books of the restricted section without magic. Some of the books bite. The Winx are determined to get it done in time to attend Sky's anniversary party. Since it is only their own magic they are not allowed to use, Stella tries to use a genie from a book to help them, but the genie attacks them. The Winx transform to fight him, ending with Bloom turning him into a book worm and Stella trapping him inside the book. At Eraklyon, Diaspro doesn't want to celebrate because she is jealous of Bloom and wishes she could get rid of her. Baltor appears and gives her a bottle of potion that he says will help her get rid of Bloom and win Sky back. Bloom is nervous about the ceremonies, so Stella and Layla teach her royal behavior. Bloom is able to get some of it but always falls over trying to do the royal bow. Eventually they finish putting the books away. With their detention over, they can go to Eraklyon. Faragonda tells Bloom about Baltor. She says the Ancient Witches created him from dragon fire, but unlike Bloom his dragon fire comes from an ember mixed with darkness. Oritel and Miriam founded the Company of Light to fight Baltor. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin were members of the Company of Light and fought Baltor, who knocked them out before Oritel and Miriam defeated him and imprisoned him in the Omega Dimension, however they vanished that day. No one except Baltor knows whether they're still alive. Faragonda warns that Baltor is vengeful and will try to destroy Bloom. Notes *Layla's eyesight is restored *Diaspro allies with Baltor *Baltor's origins are revealed Category:Episodes Category:Season 3